The Morphology, Immunology and Molecular Biology Core will provide the various projects in the program with the necessary expertise, facilities, and support to perform routing light microscopy, immunofluorescent, microscopy, and other routine and specialized morphological, pathological and immunohistochemical support required The Molecular Biology component of the Core will include the growth and purification of DNA, proteins and recombinant viruses;site directed mutagenesis of cDNA, production of transfection vectors and plasmids, expression and analysis of channel proteins in mammalian cell cultures. The core will also be the primary facility for the production and maintenance of the transgenic mouse colonies. These responsibilities will include breeding, genotyping and phenotypic analysis by immunochemical means.